mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Fox
Sarah Vivian Fox is the leading female of the series. She is the babysitter of Jane Morgan and Ethan (Jane's older brother). When she was turned into a fledgling by her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, she refused to feed on humans and remained a fledgling, while hoping to find a cure and become human again. Though in Re-Vamped, after Jesse bites Ethan, she saves Ethan from becoming a vampire by sucking out the venom in his body and ends up drinking his blood, turning herself into a full vampire. It's her third year in Whitechapel High. Later on the last episode of the second season finale, The Date to End All Dates, Sarah dated long-time secret admirer Ethan and they became a couple for a short period of time. The date ended when the guardian of the Lucifractor attacked them and turned the date into a disaster, on which Erica snarkily commented many times. ''Background Barely anything is known about Sarah's childhood life. Before her best friend Erica became a vampire, Erica hinted that Sarah is "''a good girl. Straight A's, always nice to everyone." Sarah was just your typical seventeen-year-old girl who was a fan of Dusk the movie, which is a parody of Twilight, along with her best friend, Erica, until her boyfriend, Jesse, bit her and transformed her into a fledgling. While dealing with being a fledgling, Sarah meets Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir and the three of them defeat Jesse. Since Sarah refused to drink blood, she remained a fledgling until the episode ReVamped, when she sacrificed her remaining humanity and saved Ethan from turning into a fledgling while she turned into a full vampire. After a few months of traveling around, Sarah returned in the episode Welcome Back Dusker for a new school year. In the time that she was gone, Sarah seemed like she was able to accept being a full vampire, but she's still learning to adjust to it and play by the rules of the Vampire Council, with a little help from her friends. Sarah soon comes to accept who she is and stays by her friends throughout their adventures. Though in the later episodes of season two it seems that she has maybe not come to accept it. Relationships Ethan Morgan (2010-Present Best Friends; 2010-Present Crush; 2012-Present Boyfriend) Main Article: Ethan and Sarah (Etharah) Ethan is one of her best friends. He is known to have a little crush on Sarah. Sarah has also shown some affection for Ethan, she once said that Ethan smelled good, though she was referring to his blood, which Ethan said back (Blood Drive). She has never called Ethan dumb though she has called Benny a stupid doofus, so she called Benny names (Blood Drive). In the episode Smells Like Trouble, Sarah says that she's Ethan's girlfriend, that she loves him, and that Ethan is cute, but she said that while still affected by Benny's love potion. At the end of the season finale, Sarah bit Ethan to save him despite the fact she would get turned into a real vampire. This shows that Sarah does care for Ethan even though she denies up until the season two finale. She lets Ethan hold her hand while taking him home (Fanged and Furious ). She called Ethan a fashionista (Flushed ). She told Ethan he was a romantic (Hottie Ho Tep). She and Ethan almost kissed but that was because they thought they were Jakeward and Rochelle due to Tunguuk's Mask. But Benny as El Merlo Loco destroyed the mask before they could kiss. (Halloweird) In the Season 2 Finale, Ethan and Sarah go on their first date. (The Date to End All Dates (Part 1)). Also, in the season two finale, Benny's grandma tells Sarah and Ethan that, "Sarah is the one you want to protect most." and "Whatever teenager nonsense is going on right now, you two care about each other." (The Date to End All Dates (Part 2)) They start developing a romantic relationship in the Season 2 Finale. Jesse (2010-2010) :Main Article: Jarah Sarah went out with Jesse when they met in the Dusk fan club. Once he bit Sarah turning her into a fledgling, she lost interest in him. In the episode Re-Vamped, it shows that Jesse comes back to ask Sarah to join him. Sarah declined the invitation and almost staked Jesse in the heart. Erica Erica was just a normal girl before she got bit by a vampire and she was a fledgling until she bit Rory to make a full vampire. Sarah her best friend tries to stop Erica from being evil and from not letting her snack on the teacher and students in the school :Main Article: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. Sarah tries to keep Erica from being too evil by not letting her snack on students or teachers. At the same time, Sarah has become more like Erica after becoming a full vampire. Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': She has superhuman speed which allows her to run much faster than humans. *'Superhuman Strength: '''She has superhuman strength, even fledglings can kick and toss fully turned vampires across the street/room as shown when Sarah kicked Jesse down the street. *'Superhuman Healing:' She can rapidly heal any cut, burn, scar, bruise, etc. in a matter of seconds. *'Superhuman Hearing: Her vampire sense of hearing is much greater than a human's. *Superhuman Smelling: Her vampire sense of smell is far greater than a human's. *Superhuman Agility: She has superhuman agility. *Super Reflexes: She has super reflexes which allows her to react faster than a human's. *Flight: She has the ability to fly. *Fangs: She can extend and retract a pair of fangs from her mouth that allows her to feed on the blood of humans and bite other people to turn them into vampires. *Levitation''': She has the ability to defy gravity and rise in the air. Trivia *In the movie, Sarah had black hair, but her hair was brown in the first season and then black again in the second season. *Sarah is more like Erica now that she is a full vampire, but is still a vegan vamp. *In the episode "Mirror/rorriM", she said that when she was a little girl, she dreamed about being a movie star, but this dream is impossible now that she doesn't show up on camera. *Sarah's actress, Vanessa Morgan, said that if she could choose Sarah's last name, it would be Fox, but it hasn't been confirmed as Sarah's last name yet. Photo Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Cheerleaders Category:Characters from Humans vs. Vampires Category:Possesed Characters Category:Fledglings Category:Relationships with Ethan Category:Relationships with Erica Category:Pairings with Erica Category:Relationships with Benny Category:Pairings with Benny Category:Relationships with Rory Category:Pairings with Rory Category:Relationships with Jesse Category:Pairings with Jesse Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Undead Creatures Category:Full Vampires